This application relates to flexible epoxy coatings which have sound damping properties and to processes for applying such coatings to substrates and
Many transportation vehicles, electronic device apparatuses, and machines are subjected to noise and vibration due to the environments within which they are placed or used. Such noise and vibration can present problems in their use or function and may be annoying or harmful to the users of such devices or apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the impact of such noise and vibration on the apparatuses, devices and users thereof. In many applications, noise and vibration is reduced by placing in or fixing to such vehicles or devices extensional dampers. Extensional dampers are composite pads comprised of a viscoelastic polymer or resin, filler and additive composition layer having on one side of such layer a pressure sensitive or hot melt adhesive. These are applied to the vibrating substrate. Such plates are difficult to affix to or shape around odd shaped parts, such as the interior of automobiles.
In addition, certain coatings are placed in or sprayed on parts of the underside exterior painted surfaces of such transportation vehicles. Such coatings are usually used for corrosion protection by providing abrasion or stone-impact resistance for the painted surfaces.
Typically such coatings are tough, elastic polyvinyl chloride based and do not provide significant noise and vibration reduction. In some embodiments, epoxy or modified epoxy resin formulations are used as electro-deposition coatings for corrosion protection. Unfortunately, epoxy or modified epoxy resin formulations typically form brittle or highly cross-linked networks, at thickness' which have limited effect with respect to reducing the impact of noise and vibration on the user of such devices.
What is needed is a multifunctional coating which provides noise and vibration reduction in combination with corrosion protection and anti-abrasion properties. What is further needed is such a coating which is sprayable and can easily be placed or coated on odd shaped objects.